Bluemoon
by Nayru25
Summary: "Vous êtes plutôt proches, non?" "Bien sûr. Nous sommes frères. Il est la personne la plus importante au monde à mes yeux." Akuroku - Roxas/Ven  léger  - Event de la St Valentin pour la Plume de Clio


_**Un AkuRoku avec une petite touche de Roxas/Ven. Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de l'Event de la St Valentin de la Plume de Clio (lien dans mon profil)**_

_**J'espère que ça vous plaira... N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot avec vos impressions :)  
**_

* * *

- Ven, tu t'en sors?

Roxas passa la tête par-dessus le bar pour voir son frère de l'autre côté de la salle, occupé à prendre une commande. Le café-restaurant fonctionnait particulièrement bien à cette période de l'année, quand les gelées hivernales commençaient doucement à disparaître et où les timides premiers rayons de soleil commençaient à revenir en dépit du vent encore froid.

Ventus et Roxas avaient acheté le bâtiment ensemble, il y avait de cela deux ans. L'idée de monter une affaire familiale avait souvent trotté dans la tête de Roxas, et après bien des hésitations, ils avaient fini par accrocher ensemble l'enseigne du Bluemoon.

Si Roxas était la partie raisonnable et réfléchie des deux, Ventus avait un caractère bien différent. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient bien plus rêveurs et insouciants, son visage doux presque toujours orné d'un sourire que certains auraient pu qualifier d'innocent.

Ventus termina de prendre la commande sur son carnet alors que la jeune femme devant lui affichait un sourire charmeur, susurrant de sa voix la plus douce qu'elle souhaiterait un peu de crème au-dessus de son chocolat chaud.

Roxas observait discrètement la scène de derrière son comptoir, avant que son attention ne soit détournée par un autre client.  
En dépit de leur ressemblance physique, Ventus avait toujours eu beaucoup plus de succès au niveau de la clientèle. Et si Roxas savait que la popularité de leur café n'était pas due qu'à leur excellent expresso, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son frère, qui avait tendance à prendre tout cela bien trop à la légère.  
Malgré la tendresse et la douceur dont il pouvait faire preuve, Ventus n'avait jamais su rester très longtemps investi dans une relation. La seule qui avait vraiment résisté à l'épreuve du temps et des disputes était le lien privilégié qu'il entretenait avec son frère.

Le regard de la cliente suivit Ventus plusieurs longues secondes lorsque celui-ci tourna finalement dos à la table pour retourner derrière le comptoir préparer la commande.  
Devant le silence de celui-ci, Roxas lui lança un regard, assombri par la pointe de jalousie qui piquait déjà sa poitrine, comme à chaque fois.

- Tu pourrais répondre quand on te parle, lui dit-il tout en commençant à essuyer les verres posés sur l'égouttoir de l'évier.

Ventus leva les yeux au ciel avant que son visage ne disparaisse dans le frigo, à la recherche de la crème chantilly.

- Sois un peu moins protecteur, tu veux ?

Roxas claqua sa langue sur son palais, agacé.

Le mois de Février était déjà bien avancé et la Saint-Valentin arrivait avec ses gros sabots, au grand désespoir de Roxas. S'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu la chance d'être en couple à ce moment précis de l'année, c'était vraiment le moindre de ses soucis. Ce qui le préoccupait plus, c'était l'activité accrue d'hormones mâle et femelle aux alentours de la fameuse date.  
Bien sûr, il aurait droit à son lot de compliments et yeux doux de quelques clients et clients, ceux qui, pour une raison inconnue, n'étaient pas tombés sous le charme de Ven, mais bien du sien - cela l'étonnait encore- et osaient braver témérairement les signes dissuasifs qu'il lançait à ceux-ci depuis le bout du comptoir.  
Mais tout cela n'était rien du tout, comparé au stress que lui procurerait son frère jumeau.  
D'ailleurs, il suffisait d'observer la grande blonde filiforme que Ventus s'apprêtait à servir pour comprendre d'où venait le problème.

- Tu veux que je te rappelle comment ça se termine à chaque fois ? Tu te souviens de Zack Fair, le playboy ? Où bien encore d'Aqua, la couguar ?

Ven se releva tellement vite qu'il se cogna la tête sur le haut du petit frigo.

- Aqua était une femme bien ! dit-il en se frottant vigoureusement la tête.  
- Elle avait trente-cinq ans, protesta Roxas tout en continuant sa vaisselle.  
- Mêle-toi de tes oignons !

A ces mots, Roxas s'arrêta net. Il détestait quand Ven lui parlait comme ça. Pour les autres, ce n'était peut-être rien, après tout, qui ne se dispute jamais avec son frère ? Mais pas pour Roxas... Ce n'était jamais rien.  
D'un geste dur, il jeta son chiffon à terre et partit en direction du bureau. Ven eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait que la porte se refermait, le laissant seul dans le café.

Il posa la main sur sa bouche, regrettant immédiatement ses mots. Roxas était quelqu'un de dur en apparence. Aucun mot ne l'atteignait jamais, aucun geste.  
Mais son talon d'Achille n'était pas très difficile à trouver.

Ventus parcourut la salle des yeux, et jugea le nombre de clients avant de finalement se diriger vers le bureau. La bimbo blonde attendrait son chocolat chaud encore quelques minutes...  
Son frère était debout, en train de trier les factures qui traînaient, éparpillées sur la table en bois.

- Roxas...

Ignorant l'appel, les traits de l'aîné se durcirent alors qu'il tentait de se concentrer sur sa tâche. Des bras se nouèrent doucement autour de sa taille, pressant son dos contre un torse accueillant.

- Excuse-moi, Rox...

Ven murmura à son oreille avant d'enfouir son visage contre l'épaule de son frère. S'il pouvait se permettre beaucoup de choses, le blesser était quelque chose d'inadmissible. Même si ce n'était que des mots, que des bêtises... Si Roxas avait mal, Ventus avait mal lui aussi.  
C'était juste quelque chose qu'il ressentait, ancrée au fond de lui. Comme une connexion, pleine de sentiments.  
C'était ce qui les rendait forts et inséparables, aussi différents soient-ils parfois. Aussi difficile qu'étaient leur relation dans ce genre de moment-là.

Roxas posa sa main sur celle de Ven qui l'enlaçait, et respira profondément avant de se retourner, et de prendre son frère dans ses bras.

Des disputes de ce genre, il y en avait déjà eu des dizaines... Et il pouvait encore en compter autant à l'avenir. Et s'il ne pouvait empêcher Ventus de plaire, il ne pouvait pas non plus éternellement le garder pour lui.

- Fais attention à toi..., lui murmura-t-il en frottant affectueusement ses cheveux blonds qui chatouillaient son nez, alors que Ven hochait de la tête, toujours collé contre son torse.

* * *

Quand Roxas rentrait chez lui le soir, il suivait un schéma quotidien bien particulier. Evidemment, il déposait en premier Ventus à son appartement. Les deux frères vivaient en effet séparés, après avoir partagé un studio ensemble pendant environ deux ans. Bien vite, les complications étaient survenues et, bien que la séparation fut difficile, décision fut prise que chacun des deux devait avoir un peu d'intimité de temps en temps.  
Si travailler ensemble était leur rêve depuis toujours, il était nécessaire de mettre un peu de distance entre eux. De cette façon, Roxas pourrait ignorer sublimement le fait que, oui, Ven avait pris le numéro de téléphone de la blonde, et que, oui, il la rappellerait le soir même.  
Cela pouvait au moins lui donner l'illusion que tout allait bien, et que Ven était encore à lui pendant un petit moment. Voire quelques jours, s'il était chanceux.  
Roxas gara sa voiture sur le trottoir, juste devant la porte du bâtiment. Comme à l'accoutumée, il diminua le son de la radio, et se tourna vers Ven, qui avait déjà son sac à la main.

- Bonne soirée... ?

Ventus sourit et s'approcha un peu plus près de Roxas, déposant un léger baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Bonne soirée.

C'était le seul moment de la journée où Ventus se le permettait. Il savait que Roxas ne le repousserait jamais, pas plus qu'il ne le forcerait. Mais, depuis le nombre d'années que ce rituel existait, il savait aussi que son frère aurait le coeur brisé le jour où cela s'arrêterait.  
Roxas caressa ses cheveux, heureux.

- Je t'aime, tu sais.  
- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Il sortit de la voiture, sac en main, en faisant signe au conducteur. Aucune culpabilité ne rongeait son coeur, pas plus que des remords. Il l'aimait vraiment, avec tout l'amour qu'un frère était capable de donner.  
C'était ce qu'il pensait, en toute honnêteté.

* * *

La routine nocturne de Roxas ne s'arrêtait bien sur pas à déposer Ven chez lui, ainsi que d'échanger le traditionnel baiser de bonne nuit.  
Lorsque le jeune homme arrivait finalement à son appartement, à un bon quart d'heure en voiture du café, la première chose qu'il faisait était de prendre une bonne douche et d'enfiler un pyjama confortable, avant de s'installer dans son canapé, un livre ou une console à la main.

Ce soir cependant, il n'avait pas la tête à jouer ou à se changer les idées. Dans quelques jours à peine, la Saint Valentin pointerait le bout de son nez. Et ce fameux soir, Roxas serait seul, une fois de plus. Seul, car son frère ne serait pas là. Comme chaque année, il se demandait s'il aurait le courage de tenir le café malgré tout. De toute façon, il valait mieux qu'il travaille, plutôt que de rester chez lui à broyer du noir pendant que les autres s'amusaient.

Ventus n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de volage... Il n'arrivait juste pas à tomber sur la bonne personne, au bon moment. Mais contrairement à Roxas, il préférait essayer plutôt que de rester seul. Au final, son frère était toujours là pour recoller les morceaux quand il revenait avec le coeur brisé, en pleurs à la maison...  
Si Roxas n'était pas au courant de tout - et il ne souhaitait pas l'être- il connaissait néanmoins quelques histoires d'amour qui avaient mal tourné pour Ventus... Comme il l'avait déjà cité devant lui, il y avait eu le fameux Zack Fair, qui, après être resté environ six mois avec son frère, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de le tromper avec une femme. Et même s'il prétendait le contraire, Roxas savait que Ven ne s'en était pas encore tout à fait remis.

Forcément, il était beau garçon, avait les bons mots, une belle situation... Mais il possédait un caractère complètement immature. L'opposé même de ce que Ven avait besoin... C'était un grand frère qui parlait...

Roxas connaissait également Xehanort, un jeune scientifique ambitieux, aux yeux dorés et aux longs cheveux argentés. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé cet homme. Une lueur bizarre brillait dans ces yeux, comme un brin de folie. Heureusement, son frère n'était pas resté très longtemps avec lui, mais Roxas n'avait jamais vraiment su le motif de leur séparation. Il suspectait très fortement le scientifique d'avoir voulu forcer son frère à faire des choses qu'il ne souhaitait pas. Et si Ven ne lui en avait pas parlé, c'est qu'il savait probablement que Roxas irait lui casser la figure s'il était au courant de quelque chose.

La dernière en date -car oui, il s'agissait d'une femme- se prénommait Aqua. Ventus n'avait pas tout à fait tort quand il disait qu'elle était une femme bien. Divorcée et mère de deux enfants cependant... Il ne savait pas si elle était vraiment tombée amoureuse de Ventus, ou si c'était juste de l'affection... Au final, les choses s'étaient terminées de façon assez classique. Ses enfants étaient prioritaires, peu importaient ses sentiments envers le jeune homme.

Roxas était assez écoeuré quand il pensait à tout ça. Il y avait sûrement de la jalousie là-dedans, bien évidemment, mais pourquoi son frère se sentait-il obligé d'être constamment en couple ? Il s'en sortait bien, lui, avec sa vie sentimentale quasi inexistante...

* * *

La jeune femme blonde ne revint plus au café après ça. Roxas ne posa pas de question, après tout, il ne voulait pas savoir.  
Une semaine passa tranquillement sans qu'un autre événement perturbateur ne fasse irruption au Bluemoon. Jusqu'à ce que lui arrive. Un homme grand à la silhouette élancée, les cheveux rouges retombant nonchalamment sur ses épaules.  
Quand il rentra pour la première fois dans le café, ses yeux s'accrochèrent presque immédiatement à ceux de Roxas, toujours posté derrière le comptoir. Son regard était perçant, profond, et Roxas retint son souffle pendant les quelques secondes durant lesquelles ses pupilles vertes restèrent fixées sur les siennes.  
L'homme se dirigea vers une table libre et consulta le menu. Roxas eut tout le loisir de l'observer. Il portait un jean bleu foncé, assorti d'un sous-pull crème, une chemise noire par-dessus. Elégant donc, mais pas trop.

Cette vision fut ensuite éclipsée par Ventus, qui prit naturellement sa commande. Alors que le dos de son frère lui faisait face, Roxas pouvait voir distinctement le roux lui adresser la parole, scrutant le visage de Ven avec beaucoup d'attention. Il n'était sûrement jamais venu ici avant, au vu de l'étonnement qui s'affichait sur son visage. La ressemblance frappait toujours les nouveaux venus, et si Roxas était le premier en ligne de mire, en face de la porte d'entrée, Ventus était celui qui récoltait les fleurs alors qu'il s'approchait de la table.  
C'était toujours comme ça. Après tout, le plus jeune avait la fibre commerciale, et son sourire agréable ainsi que sa voix douce incitaient parfois les clients à reprendre un deuxième café.

Irrité, Roxas détourna les yeux, ne souhaitant vraiment, mais vraiment pas savoir ce qu'il se passait à la table huit.

A ladite table, les yeux du roux voyageaient entre la carte et le visage du jeune homme penché au-dessus de lui. Le serveur avait un visage fin et des yeux bleu profond. Si son attention avait été immédiatement attirée par le jeune homme au comptoir, il comprenait à présent un peu mieux pourquoi ce café avait une si bonne réputation.

- Qu'est ce que vous mettez dans votre salade Caesar ?

Ventus saisit la carte, effleurant la main du roux au passage.

- Il y a du poulet, de la roquette, du maïs, du parmesan et une vinaigrette spéciale.

Il tourna son visage vers le nouveau client, affichant son plus beau sourire.

- C'est la salade préférée de mon frère. Elle est excellente.

Le roux fut désarmé l'espace d'une seconde. Ce serveur avait quelque chose de déstabilisant.

- Vous pouvez m'en mettre une, dans ce cas.  
- Très bien. Donc une salade Caesar et un verre d'eau pour Monsieur.  
- Axel.

Ventus accrocha son calepin à sa ceinture et reprit son plateau.

- Enchanté, je suis Ventus, à votre service.

D'un pas léger, le jeune homme retourna au comptoir.  
Axel s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, inclinant légèrement sa tête en arrière afin de suivre du regard le jeune Ventus. Le voir près de son frère avait quelque chose de perturbant.  
Alors que Ventus passait derrière le comptoir, Axel le vit lui murmurer quelque chose avant de partir dans l'arrière-cuisine, probablement pour préparer sa salade.  
Et si Ventus avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de chaleureux, le regard noir que lui envoya Roxas depuis l'autre côté de la salle lui donna un frisson dans le dos.

* * *

- Voici votre commande. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit.

Ventus déposa l'assiette richement garnie devant Axel en le gratifiant d'un sourire.  
Alors qu'il quittait la table, le roux l'interpella.

- Je peux vous poser une question ?  
- Bien sur, répondit le serveur, intrigué.  
- Vous êtes jumeaux ?

Ventus rit. C'était un peu moqueur, bien sûr...  
Axel se gratta la tête, confus.

- Désolé, c'était une question bête…  
- Je vous en prie. C'est un peu difficile de ne pas le remarquer.

Ventus appuya son plateau contre son torse. Dire qu'il ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation aurait été mentir. N'importe qui dans cette salle aurait trouvé le roux attirant, et le jeune homme était plutôt flatté de l'intérêt qu'il éveillait chez lui.

- On m'a beaucoup parlé de ce café mais c'est la première fois que je viens ici. Vous êtes ouverts depuis longtemps ?  
- Presque deux ans. Roxas est au comptoir, et je suis en salle la plupart du temps.

Axel dirigea son regard vers le dénommé Roxas, occupé à encaisser une note au comptoir. Le jeune paraissait plus calme et posé que son frère. Plus froid aussi.

- C'est une honte que je vienne si tard... J'aurais pu faire votre connaissance beaucoup plus tôt, dit Axel, son attention revenant sur le serveur.

Ventus rougit légèrement en détournant les yeux.

- Votre frère n'a pas l'air de beaucoup vous ressembler au niveau du caractère, enchaîna-t-il, se souvenant du regard meurtrier que celui ci lui avait lancé quelques minutes à peine auparavant.  
- Il n'est pas très... proche de la clientèle.

Au fond du café, Roxas préparait une commande, passant de temps à autre une main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés. Il échangea quelques mots avec un client, et rit légèrement.  
Pour une raison inconnue, Roxas l'attirait. C'était quelque chose dans ses gestes, dans les regards qu'ils avaient échangés. Cela l'intriguait.

Peut être devrait-il venir dans ce café plus souvent à l'avenir...

* * *

- Il a l'air intéressant, murmura doucement Ventus à son frère en déposant le plateau sur le comptoir.  
- Qu'il décompte déjà une de ses neuf vies si jamais il tente de s'approcher de toi, grogna Roxas.  
- Peut-être que ce n'est pas moi qui l'intéresse…

L'ainé releva la tête en direction de la table huit, mais l'homme était déjà parti, laissant un pourboire sur le ticket.

* * *

Le roux revint plusieurs fois après ça, mais jamais Roxas ne l'approcha, se contentant juste de regarder ailleurs quand Ven s'approchait de sa table.  
Depuis quelque temps, son frère ne s'intéressait plus aux avances que d'autres clients pouvaient lui faire. Il l'avait même vu refuser une invitation à dîner, la veille.

Quelque part, Roxas se doutait que le jeune serveur attendait quelque chose de la part de ce nouveau client mystère. Il semblait bien trop intéressé et enthousiaste à l'idée de le servir que pour ne pas deviner qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

Axel prenait le temps de commander, discutant avec Ventus à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait, lançant de temps à autre des oeillades vers le comptoir. Roxas sentait sa tension monter en sentant son regard sur lui. Pour lui, c'était de la provocation pure et simple.

"Regarde, tu es jaloux, n'est-ce pas? Il me plaît, je lui plais, et toi tu es là-bas tout seul, derrière ton comptoir."

Le rire de Ven retentit dans le café, accompagné de près par celui, plus grave, d'Axel.  
Enervé, Roxas referma violemment le tiroir à couverts et quitta la pièce pour s'enfermer dans le bureau. Il avait besoin de respirer.

* * *

Le Bluemoon avait fermé plus tard qu'à l'habitude. Le vendredi soir était toujours un jour plus chargé que les autres, et il n'était pas rare que celui-ci ne ferme ses portes que passé minuit.  
La voiture se gara le long du trottoir en face de l'appartement de Ventus. Roxas tira le frein à main et coupa le moteur, sous le regard étonné de son frère.

- Roxas... ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

L'habitacle de la voiture était sombre, uniquement éclairé par un mince filet de lumière provenant d'un lampadaire situé à quelques mètres de là. Ventus pouvait à peine voir les yeux de Roxas qui fixaient l'horizon, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, ni comment le dire.  
Il sentit une main froide contre sa joue alors que son jumeau se tournait vers lui, rapprochant son visage du sien.  
Quand il sentit ses douces lèvres se poser contre les siennes, il ne recula pas. Ce n'était pas comme d'habitude, ça ne faisait pas partie de leur rituel. Le baiser était doux et chaud, rassurant et aimant. Il ressemblait à une promesse sans mots. A un dialogue sans paroles.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Ventus serra son frère dans ses bras, et sentit la prise dans son dos s'accentuer, ses mains agrippant son manteau.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui faisait souffrir son frère.  
Mais il savait que quelque chose n'était pas juste.

* * *

Cela faisait plus d'un quart d'heure que Ventus était assis à cette table, en compagnie d'Axel. près des jours de visites quotidiennes, le roux avait finalement fini par lui proposer un rendez-vous, et Ventus par accepter, sans vraiment y réfléchir. Cet homme avait les manières et les mots qui lui permettaient sans doute d'avoir à peu près tout ce qu'il désirait, et ses paroles ne laissaient pas vraiment place à la discussion.

La soirée où Roxas l'avait embrassé de plein gré n'était pas si loin, et une once de culpabilité grignotait doucement son coeur quand il y pensait. Si Roxas était mal, il refusait cependant d'en parler, malgré les efforts qu'il avait déployés ces derniers jours. Ventus savait que son frère souffrait de le voir à nouveau s'éloigner de lui... A moins que ce ne soit Axel le problème ? Pourtant celui ci n'avait pas l'air de l'apprécier plus que ça, au vu des menaces qu'il proférait régulièrement à son attention quand Ventus s'approchait un peu plus de lui.

Il allait donc de soi qu'il n'avait pas touché mot à son frère du rendez-vous du soir...

Axel l'emmena dans un café un peu à l'extérieur de la ville où ils passèrent la soirée. Etonnamment, le jeune homme ne fit aucun pas vers lui, se contentant de discuter de choses et d'autres avec le blond. Ventus ne se souvint pas vraiment comment, mais il en vint à parler de Roxas. A beaucoup parler de Roxas.

- Vous êtes plutôt proches, non?

Ventus se sentait à l'aise avec Axel. Et quelque part, cela lui faisait du bien de parler un peu de son frère à quelqu'un d'extérieur. Après tout, il n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre.

- Bien sûr. Nous sommes frères. Il est la personne la plus importante au monde à mes yeux.

Axel baissa les yeux. Ventus était quelqu'un de bien, vraiment. Depuis sa première venue au Bluemoon, il était souvent retourné manger au café, ou simplement boire un verre. Toujours seul, avait noté le jeune homme. Quelque chose le poussait à venir, encore et encore, car c'était la seule façon d'approcher, même de loin, celui qui occupait ses pensées depuis le premier regard qu'ils avaient échangé.

- J'ai une confession à te faire, dit-il finalement en s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise, le regard fuyant. Je voudrais... Je voudrais me rapprocher de Roxas.

Ventus sourit. Il savait, depuis longtemps, même... Bien que cela n'empêcha pas son coeur de se contracter légèrement dans sa poitrine.  
Quand Axel releva les yeux vers lui anxieusement, il n'y vit qu'un peu de mélancolie.

- Je suis désolé si je t'ai laissé croire autre chose...

Ventus avait tellement l'habitude d'être le centre de l'attention que cela l'avait en effet légèrement déstabilisé. Après tout, Axel n'avait fait qu'échanger quelques mots avec lui... rien dans les gestes et les paroles qui lui étaient destinés n'avaient jamais eu un but romantique...  
Axel le regardait parfois, détaillant les traits de son visage avec minutie. Mais ce n'était pas Ventus qu'il cherchait alors. Simplement sa ressemblance avec Roxas.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête négativement.

- Roxas est quelqu'un de difficile à aborder. Je suis beaucoup plus... accessible.

Ventus sourit. C'était la raison principale de son succès après tout.

- Pourquoi lui ? poursuivit-il, intrigué.

La bouche d'Axel se tordit légèrement.

- Je ne sais pas... Je l'ai vu et... J'ai envie de lui parler. Il m'intrigue. J'ai cette étrange impression de le connaître sans même l'avoir jamais vu. J'ai ressentit ça dès notre premier regard.

Axel releva les yeux dans sa direction. Il avait les prunelles d'un vert lumineux, comme du poison. Ventus déglutit difficilement, captivé par le regard magnétique du roux.

- Je ne ressens pas la même chose avec toi.  
- Je sais.

* * *

Est-ce que l'embrasser signifiait quelque chose ?  
Bien sûr que non, c'est mon frère.  
C'est normal alors ?  
Je crois... je l'aime après tout.

Roxas prit son téléphone portable. Ventus ne lui avait rien dit à propos de ce soir-là, rien reproché. Il lui avait juste répété qu'il l'aimait et embrassé sur le coin de la bouche, comme d'habitude.  
Peut-être que Roxas se tracassait vraiment pour rien. Peut-être que tout cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Machinalement, il composa le numéro de portable de Ventus, en priant pour que celui-ci ne dorme pas encore.

Après quelques sonneries, une voix se fit entendre à l'autre bout du téléphone, avec une musique d'ambiance en arrière-plan, ainsi que d'autres bruits sonores.  
Ventus n'était pas chez lui.

- Allô ?  
- Ven, c'est moi. Où es-tu ?

Roxas était nerveux. Sa main libre commençait à serrer un coin des draps de son lit sans même sans rendre compte, évacuant son stress comme il le pouvait.

- Non, je suis... je suis de sortie.  
- Axel t'a finalement invité, c'est ça ?

Roxas n'arrivait pas à retenir l'amertume dans sa voix. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas dire ça, qu'il ne pouvait retenir son frère pour lui seul et l'empêcher de vivre sa vie. Et pourtant...

Le silence au bout du fil était éloquent. Roxas soupira, las. Etrangement, il aurait cru que les choses se seraient passées différemment avec cet homme. Il avait même cru que, peut-être, celui ci ne serait pas réellement attiré par son frère... Quelle idée...

- Laisse tomber, j'ai compris. Bonne nuit, Ven, je t'aime.  
- Non! Rox', att...

Roxas appuya sur le bouton rouge du téléphone portable et le jeta à ses côtés sur le matelas, avant d'enfouir sa tête dans ses bras, les genoux recroquevillés sur son torse.

* * *

Axel souleva un sourcil interrogateur. Entretemps, Ventus et lui s'étaient déplacés vers le petit salon à l'arrière du café, et le jeune homme s'était assis à ses côtés alors qu'ils continuaient calmement leur conversation. Positionné de cette façon, Axel avait bien entendu l'intégralité de la conversation téléphonique de son voisin. Et Ventus le comprit rapidement.

Il soupira en fourrant son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon.

- C'est de l'amour fraternel.  
- Bien sûr.

Ventus tourna sa tête pour croiser les pupilles vertes qui le fixaient intensément.

- C'est vrai.  
- Je n'en doute pas.  
- Menteur.

Ventus soupira bruyamment et se redressa, saisissant son manteau posé à ses côtés au passage.

- Quoi ? Ven, attends !  
- Si tu crois pouvoir avoir une chance avec mon frère de cette façon, laisse tomber tout de suite.

Il enfila sa veste et sortit quelques pièces de sa poche, les jetant sur la table basse.

- Merci pour l'invitation, Axel.

Le roux se leva prestement à sa suite, payant également sa boisson, et suivit le jeune homme dans la rue.

- Attends, Ven, ne le prends pas comme ça…

Le dénommé s'arrêta net et se tourna vers Axel, toujours sur ses talons.

- Tu devrais peut-être essayer de lui parler, Axel. Ce n'est pas grâce à moi que tu apprendras à mieux le connaître.

- Laisse-moi d'abord te poser une question.

Le ton d'Axel était de nouveau sérieux. Ventus le considéra un instant. Cet homme devait vraiment avoir très envie de connaître son frère pour mettre autant de temps et d'énergie dans sa quête.

- Est-ce que j'ai au moins une chance, même infime, de devenir un jour aussi important pour lui que ce que tu ne l'es déjà ?

Ventus laissa un petit rire moqueur sortit de sa gorge. Axel était vraiment très motivé...

- Peut-être...

* * *

Le matin suivant, Ventus déclara à Roxas ne pas se sentir bien et ne pas être en mesure de travailler au café ce jour-là. Il savait que son frère accuserait le coup en mettant cela sur le compte de leur dispute de la veille. Il culpabiliserait sûrement et projetterait de se pointer à son appartement le soir même pour crever l'abcès.  
Néanmoins, c'était l'occasion rêvée pour permettre à Axel de faire son chemin auprès de lui. De toute façon, au vu du caractère de Roxas, les choses seraient claires tout de suite.

Emmitouflé dans sa couette, il en profita donc pour envoyer un rapide message à Axel, l'invitant à se rendre au Bluemoon le jour même s'il souhaitait parler à Roxas.

Comme prévu, le roux se dirigea donc vers le café assez tôt dans la matinée, à une heure où l'endroit était d'ordinaire calme. Il n'aurait pas peut-être pas de deuxième chance de faire ses preuves. Roxas n'était pas Ven, et il ne comptait pas l'oublier.

Lorsqu'il passa la porte vitrée, son regard ne croisa pas celui de Roxas, comme à l'habitude. Il regarda aux alentours pour trouver le jeune homme qui le fixait de l'autre bout de la salle, serviette de serveur autour de la taille et plateau à la main. Axel le salua d'un signe et se dirigea vers la table huit, sa place habituelle.

Axel enleva sa veste et la posa sur le dossier de sa chaise avant de s'installer. Roxas viendrait donc le servir... Cela lui donnerait l'occasion de lui adresser la parole, mais pour combien de temps ? Car si le café était en effet plus calme à cette heure de la journée, Roxas était seul pour servir, ce qui ne lui laisserait que quelques minutes de répit à peine...

Axel tritura le menu posé sur la table sans le lire, nerveux.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, Roxas se présenta finalement à sa table, le regard froid et distant.

- Bonjour. Je peux prendre votre commande ?

Je comprends ce que Ven disait quand il parlait de contact client, songea Axel intérieurement.

- Euh... je prendrais une salade Caesar.

La réponse d'Axel provoqua un tic sur le visage de Roxas, comme de l'étonnement. Il nota rapidement la commande sur son carnet avant de l'attacher à sa ceinture et de reprendre son plateau sans plus de cérémonie.  
Et Axel se dit que s'il ne trouvait pas vite quelque chose à dire, il pouvait dire adieu à son unique chance.

- Ven n'est pas là ?

L'attention de Roxas se tourna immédiatement vers le roux alors que ses mains déjà posées sur le plateau lâchèrent celui-ci immédiatement.

- Ven ?

Axel fut un peu déstabilisé par la brutalité du mouvement du blond.

- Oui... Ton frère, celui qui travaille ici d'habitude…

Roxas prit quelques secondes pour rassembler ses idées. Donc Axel appelait bien Ventus par son surnom. Et de surcroît, cet homme les tutoyait à présent. Pour qui il se prenait, au juste ?

- Il est malade.  
- Oh...

Roxas patienta un instant. Quelque chose dans la façon de réagir du roux laissait fortement sous-entendre qu'il avait bien plus à dire. Axel saisit l'opportunité et reprit un peu de contenance, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser démonter.

- En un sens, cela nous donne l'occasion de discuter un peu. La seule chose que je connais de toi est ton prénom.

Axel rit doucement, espérant faire sourire Roxas donc le regard sévère ne se radoucit pas.

- Mais j'aimerais bien en savoir un peu plus.  
- J'ai du travail.

Roxas baissa les yeux, évitant au maximum le regard perçant du roux, qui le fixait intensément. C'était comme ça à chaque fois. Dès que cet homme se présentait au Bluemoon, leurs yeux se croisaient, et Roxas sentait son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ressenti ça... Et cette sensation ne faisait qu'accompagner d'autres signes bien plus gênants, dont l'envie irrésistible de passer plus de temps en sa compagnie et de savoir enfin... savoir les choses que Ven savait sûrement déjà depuis longtemps.

Une main se posa sur la sienne alors qu'il saisit son plateau.  
Et ces yeux. Encore.

- Tout à l'heure, dans ce cas ? Quand termines-tu ton service? Je peux passer te chercher.

Un nœud se forma dans son estomac. Ventus était avec lui hier. Que cherchait-il exactement?  
Peux être avait-il des choses à lui dire concernant son frère... ?

Roxas hésita avant de baisser les yeux et de murmurer doucement.

- Dix-huit heures… Tu peux venir à dix-huit heures. Le café fermera plus tôt, étant donné que je suis seul.

Un sourire satisfait s'afficha alors sur le visage du roux. Le premier pas était enfin fait. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à manger sa salade et à partir gentiment, jusqu'au soir.

* * *

Quand Axel se présenta au Bluemoon à l'heure convenue, le panneau fermé était déjà affiché sur la porte vitrée et le café entier baignait dans l'ombre, avec pour seule lumière le spot situé au-dessus du comptoir.

Axel toqua à la porte et ouvrit celle-ci, pénétrant prudemment dans la salle silencieuse. Les chaises étaient retournées sur les tables, et la radio, coupée, baignait la pièce dans le silence et le calme le plus complet.  
Roxas surgit de l'arrière-salle avec sa veste en cuir brun sur le dos, les clefs du café cliquetant entre ses doigts. Son col était remonté sur son cou d'une façon stylée, et Axel remarqua immédiatement que le jeune homme avait pris la peine de passer un coup de peigne dans ses cheveux ainsi que de mettre quelques gouttes de parfum. Cela la rassura. Roxas ne semblait pas vraiment l'accompagner à contrecœur.

- On y va ?  
- Je te suis.

Pour la deuxième soirée consécutive, Axel sortait avec un charmant jeune homme à son bras. Il avait réfléchi précautionneusement à l'endroit où il pourrait éventuellement emmener Roxas. Au vu de l'heure, le blond n'aurait sûrement pas encore dîner. Il opta donc pour un petit restaurant Italien.

Après tout, tout le monde aime les pâtes ou les pizzas, s'était-il dit.

Axel ne s'était pas trompé. Il remarqua avec ravissement que Roxas semblait aimer l'endroit dans lequel le roux l'avait emmené. Il regardait partout autour de lui, curieux comme un petit chat.

Le roux recula sa chaise, l'invitant à s'asseoir, avant de se placer devant lui.  
De l'autre côté de la table, Roxas l'observait. Ses yeux bleus n'avaient de cesse de détailler l'homme en face de lui, son visage détendu, les longs cheveux rouges qui l'encadraient, et ses yeux en amande posés sur le menu.  
Axel était quelqu'un de mystérieux à ses yeux. Quelqu'un dont il ne savait rien, mais dont il aurait voulu tant apprendre...

Il reprit sa respiration, tâchant de ne pas perdre le contrôle de ses émotions. Il n'était pas comme son frère... Il réfléchissait avant d'agir, et il était hors de question qu'il se laisse entraîner par des désirs qui ne venaient pas de son cerveau.  
La dernière fois que son coeur avait pris le dessus, il avait embrassé Ventus. Il ne pouvait pas commettre cette erreur une deuxième fois, et sûrement pas avec un inconnu.

- Tu as déjà choisi ? Les pâtes Vongole sont délicieuses ici. Tu aimes les coquillages ?

Roxas sortit de sa rêverie. Axel le fixait, le visage posé sur sa paume ouverte, le coude appuyé sur la table.  
Le jeune homme déglutit, surpris. Ces yeux...

- Oui... J'adore ça.

Axel sourit doucement.

- Comme la salade Caesar...  
- Pardon ? dit Roxas, ne comprenant pas vraiment le rapport.  
- Nous avons les mêmes goûts.

Axel plissa légèrement les yeux, donnant à son regard une allure féline et mystérieuse.  
Roxas baissa les siens, incapable de le soutenir.

- Tu as de très jolis yeux, Roxas, regarde-moi…

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, une main douce souleva son menton, ramenant son visage vers celui de son vis-à-vis. Un large sourire éclaira le visage d'Axel alors qu'il retirait sa main.

- Désolé, dit-il, se redressant sur sa chaise. Vin rouge ?

Roxas hocha la tête.  
Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'être en compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre de cette façon, et trouver les mots justes semblait soudain si difficile... Fort heureusement, Axel aimait parler. Il fit la discussion durant une bonne partie du dîner, posant des questions à Roxas sur sa vie, le café, ce qu'il aimait, ce qu'il n'aimait pas. Et, au fil de la conversation, Roxas oublia son frère. Jamais Axel ne le mentionna.

- Et le Bluemoon, ça vient de quelque chose en particulier ? J'aime bien ce nom.  
- C'est un cocktail à base de Gin et de Curaçao, tu ne connais pas ?  
- Absolument rien. Mais ça m'a l'air appétissant.  
- Je t'en ferais un, un jour, dit Roxas en rigolant doucement.

Axel reposa son verre de vin rouge. La bouteille était déjà presque vide.

- Juste pour moi ? dit-il, taquin.

Roxas rougit légèrement, cachant son embarras dans une bouchée de penne Vongole.  
Il sentait la chaleur lui monter aux joues, et l'euphorie le gagnait doucement. Ca devait être le vin, et la bonne compagnie d'Axel. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il s'amusait, vraiment. Pour la première fois depuis tellement de mois, d'années.

- Peut-être... finit-il par répondre.

Axel posa de nouveau son visage dans sa paume ouverte. Quelqu'un semblait avoir oublié de lui apprendre qu'il était impoli de poser les coudes sur la table. Mais Roxas s'en fichait. Il était possible que ce soit parce que, secrètement, il aimait bien quand Axel faisait ça, et qu'il le regardait.

Lorsqu'ils finirent leur repas, le roux regarda distraitement la carte des desserts, semblant hésiter.

- Est-ce que tu souhaite prendre un café ici ou... ?

Les yeux verts du roux le regardaient, à moitié cachés par le menu.

- Ou... ? continua Roxas.

C'était à son tour de l'observer avec ses yeux de chat mi-clos, le genre de regard qu'Axel lui lançait quand il attendait une réponse, une réaction à l'une de ses provocations.

Le roux posa la carte à plat devant lui.

- Ou bien préfères-tu le prendre dans un endroit plus... calme ?

Son fameux sourire félin se dessina sur sa bouche.

- J'ai soudainement envie d'un Bluemoon.  
- Tu as tout ce qu'il faut ? Roxas continua dans la provocation, curieux de voir jusqu'où le roux était capable d'aller.  
- Absolument tout.

Roxas rit, baissant les yeux. Axel gagnerait souvent à ce jeu-là.

* * *

Quelques heures de fous rires et de cocktails ratés plus tard, Roxas était allongé dans le canapé d'Axel, la tête du roux posée sur ses genoux, en train de raconter à peu près tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il avait perdu le fil des heures depuis quelque temps, et ne comptait pas le rattraper. Il était juste bien là, près d'Axel, à raconter n'importe quoi, jusqu'à tomber mort de fatigue.

- Tu as de beaux cheveux, dit il tout en caressant les quelques mèches qui filaient sur le front d'Axel.  
- Merci.

Roxas se plaisait à le toucher, à lui parler, et à laisser doucement quelques barrières tomber entre eux. Tout était tellement naturel avec Axel...  
Le roux fermait les yeux quand Roxas caressait ses cheveux, son front, ses joues. Sa respiration était calme et sereine. Roxas l'observa à loisir alors que son compagnon ne le voyait pas. Il remarqua sa peau claire, son menton anguleux et ses yeux légèrement bordés de noir. Axel était beau.

Doucement, il se pencha en avant, rapprochant leurs visages. Il avait trop bu, il le savait. Son corps commençait à faire des choses qu'il ne contrôlait plus...  
Sentant la chaleur contre son visage, Axel entrouvrit doucement les yeux. Les douces lèvres de Roxas se posèrent sur les siennes, délicatement. Il le laissa faire, passant une main dans son cou. Si Roxas sursauta légèrement à ce nouveau contact, il ne recula pas. Au contraire, il accentua un peu plus le baiser, entrouvrant ses lèvres contre celles de son vis-à-vis. La sensation était douce, chaude. Parfaite.  
Quand ils se séparèrent, Axel le regardait, la tête toujours couchée sur ses genoux.

- Il y a quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? murmura le roux à voix basse, tendant sa main vers la joue de Roxas.  
- J'ai trop bu, répondit celui-ci en retirant sa main d'un geste calme, mais ferme.  
- Ne dis pas ça.

Axel fronça les yeux et se redressa, s'asseyant à côté de Roxas. Il était temps de mettre les choses au clair.

- Tu n'es pas le premier à essayer, tu sais.

Roxas parlait à demi-mots, les yeux fixés sur ses mains, alors qu'Axel passait son bras autour de ses épaules, l'amenant plus près de lui.

- Essayer quoi ?

Il soupira.

- Je ne suis pas stupide, Axel. Ventus et moi nous ressemblons beaucoup. Tu n'es pas le premier à essayer de nous avoir tous les deux.

Axel recula, surpris.

- Attends... Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

Roxas se tourna vers lui, ses yeux bleus plus sombres qu'à l'habitude. Si le taux d'alcool qui coulait dans ses veines n'avait pas été plus élevé que celui autorisé, il ne serait sûrement pas aussi calme.

- Je sais que tu as vu Ven, hier.  
- Et moi, je sais que tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais, au téléphone.

Roxas fronça les sourcils.

- Bien sûr.

Axel soupira, las des quiproquos. Il ne se sentait plus vraiment d'humeur joueuse.

- Ecoute, Roxas, si je parle beaucoup à ton frère, c'est simplement parce que c'est lui qui est souvent en contact avec moi. Je ne savais juste pas... comment faire pour t'approcher.

Il s'appuya sur le fauteuil, faisant face à Roxas.

- Tu avais l'air tellement loin... Je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte de la difficulté que cela représentait. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu me dirais oui.

La surprise se lisait clairement sur le visage de Roxas. Axel avait des vues sur lui, depuis le début ? Et il n'avait rien remarqué ?

- Je croyais que... Enfin, je veux dire... Tout le monde...

Il mit sa main sur son front, incapable de rassembler ses idées. Vraiment... Sa tête lui tournait et des pensées vagues se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Tout le monde s'intéressait à Ventus, c'était quelque chose de normal... Il était souriant, accueillant, gentil... Même lui, il le savait.  
Pourquoi est-ce que Axel aurait voulu le rencontrer, lui? Ca n'avait aucun sens...

Une main chaude se posa sur la sienne, tandis qu'une autre soulevait doucement son menton.

- Arrête de réfléchir, Roxas... Tu te donnes du mal pour rien...

Axel frotta son nez le long de sa joue. Ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes, les baignant d'un souffle chaud entrecoupé par la respiration saccadée de Roxas contre lui.

- Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, c'est une véritable obsession...

Il posa un petit baiser papillon sur le coin de ses lèvres. Ca ressemblait un peu à ce que faisait Ven, le soir quand il le déposait chez lui... Ce geste le détendit immédiatement, le laissant se relaxer dans les bras d'Axel

- Je crois que c'est de l'amour, Roxas...

* * *

Axel l'embrassa encore ce soir-là.  
Il lui murmura des choses que jamais personne ne lui avait jamais dites au creux de son oreille.  
Roxas dessaoula et permit à Axel de le toucher. Il apprit à faire taire sa tête et à laisser parler son coeur en premier, en se disant que ce n'était une si mauvaise idée après tout.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Axel était toujours là, à ses côtés, l'entourant de ses bras. Il se demanda longuement s'il était prêt à lui laisser une place dans son coeur, ce qu'Axel lui quémandait silencieusement. Ca valait la peine d'essayer...

Quelques jours plus tard, Ventus lui présenta Terra, son nouveau compagnon. Et si Roxas n'était pas spécialement enchanté de la nouvelle, il se tut et rassembla ses forces pour sourire à l'inconnu, à la grande surprise de son frère.

Après tout, il avait droit à sa chance, lui aussi... De toute façon, Ventus l'aimerait toujours. Tout irait bien.  
Oui, tout irait bien.


End file.
